This study tests the hypothesis that brady arrhythmias occurring during the hypoxemia of prolonged apneas are mediated in part by adenosine receptors. We shall block adenosine uptake by dipyridamole during prolonged apneas in patients with sleep apnea and observe the effect upon the patient's electrocardiogram.